The Last Act
by Ton Lankveld
Summary: This is my version of the final scene's of the show.


**The Last Act**

Disclaimer: The characters Buffy, Xander and Willow are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox.

Author: Ton v. Lankveld   
E-mail: ton.lankveld@hccnet.nl

Timeline: The last scene's from the very last episode.

* * * 

"I'm exhausted!" Buffy utters, as she sits down on the lawn. The secluded area is lit by a single streetlight.

"And again we saved the world from a fall into eternal darkness." Xander states. "And ones again no Presidential Medal."

"By the way, where's Giles?" Willow asks wearily. The magic she used tonight was very powerful, and it took a lot of her energy.

Buffy gives her a revealing smile.

"Ooh!" the redhead says surprised. "You think it's serious between those two?"

"I hope so." the blonde says. "He's been single long enough. It's about time he sticks his nose in something other than books."

Willow snorts and Xander shakes with laughter.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" Buffy says defensively.

"Oh yeah! That was exactly what you meant." the young man teases her.

With a friendly poke she pushes him onto the grass.

"Ow!" for a moment Xander twists his face in pain, and grabs his left arm to protect it.

"Oh sorry!" Buffy says alarmed. "You're hurt?"

"Nothing serious." he assures her. "Major bruise. Tomorrow my forearm will be at least doubled in size and covered with a beautiful black and blue decoration."

Cautiously Willow examines the injured limb.

"Heck bruise. Broken!" sounds her expert opinion. she immediately takes some items out of her special Wicca bag.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" Buffy scolds him. "We could have brought you to the Emergency Room."

"Sorry. I had no idea it was this serious." Xander apologises.

"Don't worry." Willow says soothingly, as she mixes a special oil in her hands with some dried herbs. "In a few minutes he'll be as good as new."

She carefully applies the mixture onto Xander's arm and he immediately feels a deep warmth spreading through his arm. The pain melts away and the constrained muscles relax. A unusual tingle, rather like electricity, flows through his arm as the young witch mumbles a spell in Latin, or some other language he doesn't understand. It is a strange sensation to feel how your own bone sets itself, literally by magic. And all of this without a trace of pain. Instead, it is a pleasant feeling. Very pleasant.

Buffy sees his relaxed and peaceful smile and her own worries ease away.

"When did you break it?" Willow asks in concern.

"One of the demons wanted to test his club on your head. At that time I didn't have a weapon, so I blocked the blow with my arm."

"Thanks, but that wasn't smart." The red-haired girl gives him a reproachful look.

"It seemed a good idea at the time."

"I don't want you to take such risks for me." Willow scolds.

"A broken arm is a small price for your life."

She looks into the eyes of her childhood friend, and sees that he would sacrifice much more to protect her.

She wraps her arms around him and presses her head against his chest. "You're my big teddy bear."

"Your what?!" asks a surprised Xander.

"My old familiar teddy. If my other cuddlies leave me, or . . . . You're always there for me. To comfort me, and to talk to."

"An old fluffy and mouldy toy bear isn't exactly the self-image I identify with." the young man says doubtfully.

She brings her face close to his. "That's the image I cherish in my heart, with your smile." Tenderly she kisses the corner of his mouth. She feels how he wraps his arms around her, and his lips meets hers. They don't have to be afraid anymore that an Oz or a Cordelia might catch them in the act. They're both free. Free to surrender to the one they loved their whole live.

Buffy feels a surge of mixed emotions at seeing her companions on the lawn, losing themselves into each other. Her two best friends finally found each other. What more could she wish for. Maybe for someone who could love her?

"I'll see you both tomorrow." she says wistfully, as she stands up.

"No Buffy, stay!" Willow begs her, as she frees herself from Xander's embrace.

"You two wants to be alone." the blond girl says.

"We want to be together, but not alone." the red-haired girl assures her, and takes her hand.

Although she tries to hide it, Willow notice Buffy's short yearning look to Xander.

"You deserve a man who loves you." the redhead states.

"I'm the Slayer, no relationship can stand up to that. As proven over again."

"Your White Knight still loves you. All these years of deadly dangers and strange relationships have never changed that."

Buffy looks at her friend with gloomy eyes. "But I'm not the one he chose."

"Say, you two are talking about me. Aren't you?" Xander says, and giving the two girls a questioning look.

"You do still love her?" Willow asks.

"Yes, but . . . ."

"You love Buffy!"

Why can't the earth just open up beneath him, the young man asks himself in desperation. This is another situation he can't win.

"Yes! I love Buffy. But I also love you." Xander answers truthfully, while preparing himself for the worst.

"That great!" Willow coos enthusiastically. "You love him too, don't you, Buff?"

The reaction of her friend to Xander's revelation has put Buffy of balance for a moment. "How can he still love me? In all those years he was the male friend who always supported me. Regardless the magnitude of the danger, and for gratitude I slept with other men."

Xander sits up and puts his arm around the Buffy's shoulders. "I never helped you just to get you in bed. Oke, at the beginning I did. But soon because I believe in you, and cared. You're my heroine."

"See, that's the teddy I love." Willow says cheerfully.

"The old teddy as the White Knight." the young man mumbles deliberate. "I'm having a hard time taking that image seriously."

"Which still doesn't answer my question." Willow turns expectantly to her blonde friend.

Any objections Buffy might have had are swept away by Xander's physical closeness and the love in his eyes. She warps her arms around him and kisses him passionately on the neck. "Yes! Yes I love him!"

"Goody!" the redhead utters in delight and throws herself onto her friends.

"Oeh!" sounds from Xander's mouth, as he hits the ground backwards with the two girls in his arms.

"Two girl friends!" he says in disbelief. "What vampires, demons and other hell spawn haven't accomplished, you two will. 'Cause I'm never gonna survive this!"

For a while they're lying happily and silently in each others arms.

"I don't want to give you the impression I'm ungrateful, but why do you want to share Xander with me?" Buffy asks her friend finally.

She smiles at her from the other half of Xander's chest. "Since you came to Sunnydale, I have always shared his friendship with you. Why not his love? And, I want to see you happy. I love you."

"I love you too." The blond whispers. "You're my very best friend."

"That's not what I meant!" Willow whispers back, and her eyes twinkle.

"Ooh. But I . . . ." Buffy splutters. "I never had a thing with a woman."

The redhead gives her a warm smile. "I don't expect you to feel the same about me, as I do about you . I simply give you the reason why I want to see you happy. And if you can't love me as I love you, then our friendship is more then enough." 

The pleasant silence returns to this remote part of the campus.

Buffy hasn't felt so good in a long time. So safe, so loved. She has wrapped her arms around her friends, and their arms are around her. In their nearness there are no crushing obligations or inhuman terrors. Here she can be a regular young woman with feelings and desires.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"I do."

* * *

The three figure's, lovingly wrapped in each others arms, are barely recognisable from this great height.

"This Slayer did well!" a female voices says. "We should reward her."

"You had something in mind?" a male voice asks.

"What she longs for the most is love and peace"

"Then that's what shall be done."

*** The End! *** 

  
  



End file.
